


First Year

by QQI25



Series: Piano Hands [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco become friends in first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This fic obviously changes the way the story will turn out. So I'm going to rewrite what I consider majour-ish scenes, but with how it'd play out if they were friends. Each scene will be a chapter, so some of them will be short and some will be long.  
> As you can see in the tags, there WILL BE DRARRY eventually, so if that's not your cup of tea, then I apologise. Most of it will not be, until around the 6th book. I will warn you in the notes when it starts to develop. There will also be sexual scenes starting the 6th book, so I will warn you in the notes as well if it's in a chapter.

The first thought that Harry had when Draco had stuck his hand out for him to shake was that they were a piano player's hands, with long, delicate fingers. He had seen some classical music performances on the telly before at the Dursley's house, and he would never admit it, but he liked classical music. 

One day he would learn how to play the piano. Maybe Draco could teach him, but maybe not because everyone said he was the wrong sort. Harry didn’t know. Maybe everyone was too quick to judge, maybe he should’ve taken that hand, maybe he should’ve stopped that crestfallen look from appearing, maybe now it was too late to fix it. Or maybe not. 

He would devise a plan, he decided. Anything to fix their maybe friendship. Draco seemed okay. I mean, if you overlooked the fact that he was rude. That was easily fixed though.  
He could write a letter. He could say he wanted to meet Draco somewhere. Would he accept that? But he had to take that chance if he ever wanted anything to change between them. And he did. 

Hermione and Ron asked what he was so busy doing. He told them that he was writing a journal of his life here. Surprisingly, they bought it. Or not surprisingly, because they didn’t really know each other yet. A few days later and he had a letter written. It was simple; it wrote: Dear Draco, I’m sorry. I might have been too quick to judge. Would you want to try again and start over? We could meet by the lake today after classes. If not, then send me a note. If you don’t reply, then I’m assuming you have agreed. Sincerely, Harry. He thought it was okay. Anyway, it was too late to have second thoughts. He already sent it. Now he just had to wait. 

He still hadn’t gotten a letter back, so he headed down to the lake. He found Draco there, already waiting. He was sticking his hand in the water and creating ripples with his fingers. He looked very graceful while he did it. Then he stood up abruptly and tossed a rock in the water. It skipped three times. Harry couldn’t help but let a gasp escape him. Draco turned around.

“Potter.”

“Hello Draco." He remembered what he was here for, then straightened up. "I mean, hello, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you.” He stuck his hand out.

“It didn’t seem like a pleasure yesterday.” Draco narrowed his eyes at him, but shook it anyway and went along with it. “Hello Potter. I’m Draco Malfoy.” He let go and they stood in silence for a bit. Harry looked at Draco’s hand again. 

“Do you play piano?” He blurted out. He was probably going to regret this.

“I do. Why do you ask?” The other boy looked curious. 

"I don't know. It seemed like you did. Your hands look very graceful, and you seemed like the type." Draco looked pleased. 

"Anyway," Harry continued when the other boy made no move to respond. "I'm sincerely sorry for not accepting your hand. Everyone acted like you were bad company, and I wasn't sure. But I guess I shouldn't let other people make decisions for me. Would you really be okay with us starting over? I hope you don't hold this against me. I won't hold what they say against you. I'll wait to get to know you myself before I judge you," Harry said hopefully. 

"Yes, alright. I s'pose it's fine. Will you be available at all times? Just in case I need to talk with you or something of the sort."

"Well I'll also need time to spend with my other friends, but yes, I'm not too busy, so I will be available a majority of the time." 

"Good. Now let's head back before it gets too late, yes?"

"Yes."


	2. Neville's Remembrall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr too! check me out at http://crookedtidalwaves.tumblr.com/

"What's this? Longbottom's got himself a Remembrall." He holds it up to the light. 

"Oh come on, Draco. Come off it. Give it back." He gave Harry a mere glance, then turned back to the object in his hand. He looked disinterestedly at the orb. 

"Hmm yes, and why should I? Give me a reason." 

"Because, Draco, you're just acting like a git right now. It's not worth it." Draco stopped and shrugged at it, then looked at Harry. 

"But wouldn't it be fun to try to catch it? Don't you want to see how well you fly?" Harry saw Hermione to look sharply at him. 

"Harry, don't. You heard what Madam Hooch said. She said we were not to ride on our broomsticks." 

"Don't listen to her. That's dumb, and it's boring, and Hooch should know that children are curious. Anyways, it's too late for you, but you don't have a choice now." He flew up on his broomstick and Harry rose up to meet him. 

"Draco, stop. Please." Draco dipped in close to Harry. 

"Come on, Harry. You know it'll be fun. And if it isn't, then I'll owe you, okay? My word." He swooped up and away from Harry, and Harry chased after him. 

After flying for a little, Harry had to admit Draco wasn't wrong. He laughed and when he caught up with Draco, saw a smile appear on his face. It wasn't the smirk he showed everyone else, but a genuine one, and Harry felt a little warmth bubble up inside. He hoped he'd get more of them in the future. 

Draco threw it in front of them and they rushed to get it. They passed by some classrooms, and Harry briefly hoped that there were no people in there, and if there were, that they weren't   
paying attention. By some stroke of luck, Harry was able to get to it faster than Draco. When they dipped down to land, Draco bumped his shoulder playfully. 

"You did well," he said to Harry. 

"Thanks. So did you. And you were right; that was fun."

"Mmm-hmmm. I'm almost never wrong," he boasted proudly. "Okay, now let's head back and hope she doesn't get there before us." They flew back and Harry held up the Remembrall with a smile. They walked back to stand with their respective houses. 

"Nice one, mate. But were you seriously having fun with Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad, Ron. You just have to get to really know him." Ron snorted. 

"He's not bad? Of course he is. He's a Malfoy. Right load of gits they are." Harry stopped trying. Even though he knew that Draco as an individual wasn’t a bad person, the Malfoys as a whole were probably rude to Ron’s family. 

A couple of days later, Harry was made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall was watching them with the Remembrall, and had recommended him.


	3. Troll in the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!

When it was announced that there was a troll in the dungeon, Harry instinctively glanced over towards the Slytherin table. Draco was terrified and screaming, looking around him. Even though Harry knew it must be kind of scary, he couldn’t help but snicker. He followed his house as they headed up the stairs. Realising something, he grabbed Ron's arm. 

“I’ve just thought - Hermione.” 

“What about her?”

“She doesn't know about the troll.”

Ron bit his lip. 

“Oh, all right,” he snapped. “But Percy’d better not see us.”  
\---

When he met Draco at the lake next, he burst out laughing and Draco just scowled. 

"You looked utterly terrified! It was so funny!" 

"You'd've been scared too, if the dungeon was where your house was located." Harry snorted. 

"Fat chance, Draco. I went and defeated the troll." 

"Liar," Draco gasped. "No way. Even Quirrell was scared."

"But come on Draco, be honest. Do you really think we can really compare him to anyone? He seems so afraid of everything. Anyways, Ron and I went to go get Hermione and warn her, because she was in the loo. And the troll happened to be there, wreaking havoc. So we saved her by knocking out the troll. It was wicked." 

"You have a point there, about Quirrell. But you weren't even a bit scared?"

"Okay, well I was a tiny bit scared, but not to the point where I was screaming and running." 

"Prick."

"Git."

"Wanker." 

"Arse." Draco smiled and shoved Harry lightly, who stumbled and almost fell in the water. It was Draco's turn to laugh, and Harry smiled. He liked Draco's laugh. He needed to get him to laugh more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, especially APUSH. I've also been writing some stuff on the side. I know, I should focus on one thing at a time. But I can't do that.  
> For my updating schedule, I will try to post a new chapter for this at least every other Saturday. Thank you for all those who left kudos or bookmarked or commented on my work! I really appreciate it! ^^


	4. Nicolas Flamel

“Snape ‘suddenly’ decided he wanted to be a Quidditch referee,” Harry told them in a quiet voice. 

“Don’t play,” was Hermione’s immediate answer.

“Say you’re ill,” Ron said.

“Pretend to break your leg,” Hermione suggested.

“Really break your leg,” Ron said.

“I can’t,” Harry replied. “There’s no reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can’t play at all.” 

That was the moment Neville stumbled in the common room. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him on the outside, but his face was pale and he looked shaky. 

“What happened?” Hermione asked. 

“I-it was the strangest thing. I was walking out of the library, and Theodore Nott comes up and performs the Leg-Locker Curse on me. And then Draco Malfoy of all people appears out of nowhere and he performs the counter-curse! And he turns to Nott and says “grow up” with that scowl of his, and then he just walks away. Like nothing ever happened,” Neville recounted.

“No. You’re kidding me. Draco sodding Malfoy helped a Gryffindor,” Ron said in astonishment.

“I’m not kidding you. That’s why it’s so weird,” Neville said somewhat miserably. Harry, who had remained quiet through this, spoke up.

“Well I mean, Ron, you are kind of just quick to assume. I get that he’s a Malfoy, and maybe it’s because I’ve never met them that I’m not reacting like you, but he’s not that bad. You’re just thinking he’s like his parents, and nobody likes to be judged by someone they are not.”

“But he’s a Malfoy!”

“Ron, I think Harry’s right about this. I get that they’re probably an infamous last name, but he isn’t his parents. Don’t you think it counts for something that he helped Neville?” Neville had long since realised that perhaps it was more of a personal matter between the friends, and had left quietly. 

“Ron, I hope you know that he’s also my friend. I don’t mean I value one of you more than the other; you’re all important to me. But I want you to understand that hating him without getting to know him won’t get you anywhere in our friendship, especially since he’s also my friend. At least try to get to know him before you decide to hate him.” 

“Oh all right,” Ron conceded. “I’ll try. But only because you’re you.” 

“Thanks Ron,” Harry said sincerely. He handed Ron a chocolate frog as another representation of how thankful he was. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron said as he unwrapped it. He handed Harry the card. 

"Oh it's another Dumbledore. First card I ever -" Harry trailed off and gasped. "I knew I'd read that name somewhere! It was on the train ride here! Listen to this: Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" Apparently Hermione also came to a realisation, as she jumped up and told them to stay there, running up to the girls' dormitories. 

When she came back down, she flipped through the pages frantically, obviously searching for something. Harry and Ron stayed quiet so as not to disturb her. 

"I knew it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione whispered dramatically. They were both puzzled, and Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look- read that, there." She pushed the book towards them and they scanned the page. 

"Whoa. A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!" Harry exclaimed.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_ ," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning, the excitement of uncovering that the Sorcerer's Stone was in their school still hadn't died down, and Harry and Ron discussed what they'd do with it if it was in their possession as they took notes. Ron's statement that he'd buy his own Quidditch team reminded Harry about _his_ current situation with Quidditch.

I'm still going to play," he told Ron and Hermione with a determined voice. I'll show the Slytherins that we Gryffindors aren't cowards and we're not going to back out just because the situation is unfavourable. I'll wipe the smiles right off their faces."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the pitch," Hermione replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's really no excuse for my absence. Yes there was school, but I was also too lazy to work on this, because there are still things I haven't figured out. But here's this. And the next chapter I'm almost done. Also fuck the schedule I planned because obviously I'm not gonna be keeping to it.


	5. Pinky Promise

"I have something important to tell you. You have to promise you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Harry held out a crooked pinky. 

"Sure. Promise." Draco stuck a pinky out too, but was unsure what to do with it. Harry showed him, and Draco snorted. It seemed ridiculous and childish to him. Knowing Harry, they'd be doing it more in the future. 

"Anyway, Hermione and Ron and I have been talking, and we know they're hiding something somewhere in the school. We also know something else: Snape’s trying to steal it.”

“I believe you about the first part, but honestly Harry, do you really think that Snape’s trying to steal it? I mean no offence, but I feel like it might be just your hatred against him that’s talking. Do you have any proof that it’s him?” 

“Yes, I do!” Harry said insistently. “Listen. Once, he took Quidditch Through the Ages, and I wanted it back so I went to the teacher’s lounge to get it back. I opened it a crack because no one was answering when I knocked. I overheard Snape and Filch talking, and Snape was saying something about how hard it was to watch over three heads at once. And on top of that, you should’ve seen his leg! It was all mangled and bloody.”

“Wait, three heads?What are we talking about?”

“Oh! That’s right! I don’t think I’ve told you about it. So Ron and I decided to go exploring one night, but it was after curfew, and Hermione and Neville decided they should come with us too. Filch was patrolling as usual, and so we had to duck into a door and hide from it. It turns out though, we weren’t the only ones, as there was a huuuge dog with three heads in there too. In a mad scramble to get out, Hermione fell on the floor. Luckily we got out before it woke up. Then, Hermione told us that she’d spotted a trapdoor. Remember how I told you about the vault? Well, we think that whatever was in there is what this dog’s guarding.” 

“Wow. That’s mental.”

“Yep. We’re gonna try to figure out what it is next. Well anyways, I need to get going. Sorry Draco, I wish it could be longer.”

“It’s fine, Harry. Good luck on your next match. For Slytherin’s sake, I hope you lose. But I know you probably won’t. You’re a natural at it.” 

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult.”

“It’s a mix of both. And consider yourself lucky. I don’t compliment just anyone.”

“Thanks I guess, you tosser.”

“Yeah yeah. You love me.” 

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Harry called with a laugh as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Consider yourselves warned that there probably won't be anything for a while after that. I don't have anything written for the next chapter though I have a very vague outline, and exams are fast approaching.


End file.
